


My almost (but not quite) Fiction Romance

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake tries to ask Yang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My almost (but not quite) Fiction Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booze_Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booze_Hound/gifts).



> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading and thanks to Booze_Hound for the prompt.
> 
> I'm still taking requests, so fire away.
> 
> Also, I know the chapter summary isn't descriptive in the slightest, but this is my third, and hopefully last, attempt to post this darn thing.

*The first of Blake's plan failed was because of Weiss*

Yang sat on the roof's edge next to Blake, who was doing her best to not fangirl and remain calm. This was almost exactly like the scene where Joshua confessed his love to Elizabeth in "Moonlit Canyon." Granted, the academy had been for math, not training hunters and huntresses, but it was close enough.

"Hey Yang," Blake started, "There's something I've been…"

CRASH

Yang and Blake's heads both turned quickly to look at the door, only to see a very angry looking Weiss who was wielding Myrtenaster. "He…hey…Weiss. You're looking…different, you aren't Weiss cold, now are you?" Yang managed to get out, looking very nervous.

"You!" Weiss called out, "I've been looking everywhere for you! We need to finish our project for Professor Peach, now!" And before Yang could get a word in edge wise, a glyph appeared beneath her, launching her upward, followed by another launching her through the still open doorway. Weiss nodded towards Blake and turned, closing the door behind her.

Blake sighed, knowing full well that Yang could take way more than that, and muttered under her breath, "Damn it Weiss."

*The second plan failed because of Ruby, who had some help*

Blake and Yang were sitting happily on a picnic blanket near the edge of the Vale park. While it certainly didn't contain and false remains of a "dinosaur," (what ever that was), and neither Yang or herself had any form of cancer, Blake was more than content with her set up of the scene from "A Fault In Our Stars."

"So Yang I've been…"

"Hey Yang!" Ruby called as she came running up with that blasted pup of her's two. It took all of Blake's effort to not jump up and get away from the beast. "Zwei and I were playing frisbee and could really use another person."

"Sure sis, I would never be able to call myself top dog, or accept a round of apaws, if I didn't, but could you give me a minute?" Yang replied, with a smirk at her own puns, which had both made Ruby and Blake groan.

"Sure," Ruby said as she and the beast trotted away.

"So what was it you were saying?" Yang asked as she turned to Blake.

"It's fine, I'll wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun with your sister, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Thanks partner you're the best," Yang said as she got up and went over to her sister.

Blake sighed, feeling the tiniest ping of jealously at the thought of Yang being with another animal, before she shook her head and laid down. I really hate my instincts sometimes, Blake thought to herself. Besides, she'll be back before to long.

BOOM

The sound of thunder suddenly ripped through the sky. I really should've checked the weather before doing this, Blake thought grimly as she muttered under her breath, "Damn Ruby, and especially Zwei, zwei."

*the third time a plan failed was because it was too loud.*

It had taken Blake a lot of couch digging, working way beyond overtime at Tuscon's Book Trade, and selling a few things that she didn't really need, but still had good memories of or with, but she had gotten them. Two tickets to see The Achieve Men. If Blake were to be completely honest, she knew nothing about the band, she had only grabbed tickets for them because she knew Yang was a very big fan.

Blake knew that it wasn't going to be exactly like it had been in "If I Stay," but she also knew Yang would have little to no interest in listening to a cello for who knows how long. Yang had been more than ecstatic when Blake had asked her to go with her.

They had gotten there were among some of the last. The band walked onto the stage and started singing and almost immediately the crowd was up singing along with them, as well as dancing crazily to the fast tempo.

"So, um, Yang?" Blake started in between songs.

"Yeah Blake? What's up?" Yang asked, a crazy wide, and infectious, Blake would add, grin plastered on her face.

"Well…um…I was wondering if…" the next song started up and Blake couldn't hear if she had finished her sentence or not.

"What was that!?" Yang shouted over the music.

"I was wondering…!" Blake shouted back, trying to be heard over the song.

"What!?"

Blake simply shook her head. Yang gave her a look, trying to prompt her to continue, but Blake smiled and shook her head. Yang gave her another look that practically screamed the conversation was not over, but didn't try to drag it out of her for the rest of the concert.

"Damn it Blake," she muttered to herself as the concert continued.

*later that same night*

Blake sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. Another attempt, failed, entirely. If it weren't for the fact that it made the whole process immensely easier for her, Blake probably would've tried asking Yang out like a normal person by now. I mean, she thought, how difficult is it to say five words, six kinda since the last one is a combination of two words.

Well I can always try doing something from "Ninjas of Love," Blake thought, feeling her cheeks start to burn at the thought. I've got to have another book or something I can go off of instead, because that has to be a last resort thing.

"Blake!" Yang suddenly yelled, causing Blake to jump up and smack her head against the blonde's bed.

"Ow!" Blake called as she rubbed her forehead, deciding that was going to bruise.

"Sorry, but you didn't respond the first couple of times I mewled out your name," Yang said, with that smirk back again.

Blake groaned in response and asked, "What is it you want Yang?"

"What has it been that you've been trying to ask me?" Yang asked, sitting down on the edge of Blake's bed.

"It uh…it can wait," Blake said, feeling her cheeks burning up again.

"Nope," Yang said casually, "You've tried asking me three times now, and I want to know what it is."

"Well…uh…I've been…trying to ask you…if you were, maybe, possibly, willing to be…my…girlfriend," Blake mumbled so quietly, even with her better hearing, she couldn't hear herself.

"What was that Blakey?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Blake mumbled a little louder.

"Blake. That makes five times now, do not waste all nine of your lives trying to ask me."

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Blake finally asked, at normal speech level too, feeling anxious for her response.

Yang looked at her for a minute and then laughed, "Are you kitten me?"

Blake huffed, feeling her cheeks redden again, "You could've just said…umf!" Blake was interrupted as the blonde crashed their lips against each other.

Yang pulled her head back giving Blake a knowing smile and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Damn it Yang," Blake said as she brought the blonde in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I love feedback.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that my puns were so bad, but…yeah. I'll clarify any of them if you ask about them.
> 
> Also, I think I have a new plan that'll work to post my stuffs, but because I haven't talked with ChaosLink about it just yet I'm not telling what it is.


End file.
